Just You & Me Tonight
by Stylexo
Summary: Stan waits for his boyfriend to get off of work so they can go do something together, then invites him over since his parents won't be home until the next day. Kyle had some special things planned that night. Style one-shot lemon.


**Okay, so this was supposed to be depressing, but it just turned into this lemon thingy. It's my second time to write something like this, so it might be a little, well.. I don't know how to put it. Anyways its a Style lemon! That's all I have to say. :3**

**I don't own South Park, Matt and Trey do!**

* * *

My boyfriend and I had a date scheduled after he got off work. We have been dating for almost 6 months now. We were laughed at by fatass, but we both knew it would happen once he found out we were together.

Last week was my boyfriend's birthday, which was on May 26th. I had taken him to the movies to see the new horror movie released into theaters, and naturally he became frightened and so eventually he was in my lap, squishing his head into my chest, hiding his face.

Sitting behind us was no other than Tucker. Craig Tucker to be exact. Him and his fuck buddy Clyde were sharing a tub of popcorn, and when the scenes were bright and lit the theater, you could look back and see tear stains on Clyde's face. I wonder if he pissed his pants as well.

After the movie ended I had to help Kyle regain his strength. I mean, the movie was pretty fucking scary if you ask me. We seen Craig and Clyde walking out of the theater before us, and Craig was basically dragging Clyde along with him. The movie didn't frighten Craig at all, but I wasn't surprised.

Kyle and I usually go on several dates per week, going as far as to counting small things like going and getting a milkshake, or to the library after school.

But since he had gotten a job as a bagger in the grocery store, he had been becoming more busy within the week, and he had to sacrifice his time up with me. But I'm not the kind of boyfriend that would get mad at him for it. He's doing his job is all, and even though it means less time for us to spend together, then so be it. I, though, have yet to still find a job for myself. I'll most likely see if I can walk dogs or something simple like that.

Speaking of jobs, Kyle's about to clock out in 5 minutes.

I made my way to the grocery store where he worked, and decided to wait outside the front entrance for him.

I glanced down at my watch to check the time, then heard a familiar voice crack to get my attention.

"Stanny!" My red-haired lover ran into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"Hey there, Ky!"

He grabbed ahold of the back of my head and brought it down lower towards him so he could lock his smooth lips with mine.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!"

I leant down and kissed him, licking his bottom lip so I could gain axis to his mouth.

He gladly parted his lips, and let me explore his mouth with my wet muscle.

I pulled away from him to regain my breath.

He smiled a gentle smile and grabbed ahold of my hand.

"So where are we going for our date, babe?", he asked, glancing his beautiful bright green eyes up into my blue ones.

"I was hoping we could get some ice cream."

"Sounds like a plan!"

We walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk on main street, with the sky filled with mixtures of various yellows, pinks, and oranges as the sun was setting.

Reaching the front of the ice cream parlor, I opened the door for Kyle, letting him enter before me.

We walked up to the girl behind the counter. She looked like she was about 17 years old, while wearing her work uniform, her strawberry blonde curls were pinned back into a low ponytail.

"How may I help you?", she asked with a huge grin planted on her face.

"I'd like a small cup with mint chocolate chip ice cream.", Kyle told the girl.

She instantly went over and grabbed a cup, then scooped several scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream into a cup, and handed it to Kyle. Then turned and looked at me. "And for you?"

"I don't want any."

"Alright." She walked to the register to punch in Kyle's order.

After I paid, Kyle grabbed a spoon and a napkin and went to sit down. I followed behind, and sat at a small table for two. He must have been hungry, because he wolfed down his ice cream within five minutes.

"No brain freeze?"

"Luckily!" Kyle just laughed.

We stood up, and walked over to the trash bin, where Kyle disposed of his trash. We held hands again, this time locking our fingers together, and left the parlor.

The sun was almost done setting.

"It's getting late, Stan."

"Yeah. You can come over to my place, my parents won't be home until morning, and my sister is over at a friend's house."

He smiled and nodded, taking the offer. We walked until we reached the street that I lived on, and to my house. I unlocked the front door, letting him go ahead first, then I went inside and locked the door. I seen Kyle trot his cute little ass towards my room. Someone must be a little excited about getting to stay at my house.

I decide to follow him, walking up the stairs and into my room where I find him laying on my bed, posing seductively.

"I thought you would never get your sweet ass up here.", he said in a seductive tone.

"Well I had to make sure the front door was locked." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he got off the bed and walked up to me.

"Since your parents aren't home tonight, how about we have some fun?", he said while tracing his finger along the pattern on my t-shirt.

"What made you so horny all of a sudden tonight?"

"As soon as you invited me in saying your parents were gone for the night."

"You act like such a slut."

"Only for you."

"That's why I love you."

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close and kissed me. He reached his hands down towards the front of my pants and quickly got the button undone, then pulled the zipper down. I forced my tongue into his mouth and reached up to grab his hat while he tugged at my shirt, obviously wanting it off.

I pulled away from him, leaving a string of saliva attached to him, and took his hat off and threw it onto my bedroom floor. He pulled my pants down to my ankles and I took my hat off and threw it beside his.

He sat up on his knees and grabbed the elastic waist of my boxers and tugged them down revealing my erect member. He slowly took the head into his mouth, making sure to tease me.

"Mm...ngh..", I moaned out.

He was beginning to get a little rough with it, so I grabbed ahold of him by his red locks and forced his head down more.

"Fuck... Ah! Kyle!"

He removed my member from his mouth and stood up. He grabbed my shirt and quickly removed it and tossed it somewhere in the room. I was standing in front of him, completely naked, yet he hadn't removed any article of clothing.

I grabbed ahold of the tail of his shirt and yanked it off of him, then unzipping his pants, I let them fall to the floor, and looked and saw his member poking at this boxers. I pulled his boxers down and grabbed ahold of him and pinned him to the bed.

Climbing on top of him, our members rubbing harshly together, creating a mixture of moans from the both of us. I trailed kisses down from his cheek to his neck, and began sucking when I got to his neck to leave a hickey or two.

I reached my hand over into my side table drawer and pulled out the tube of lubricant. I opened it up and squeezed some out into my hand and began rubbing in all over my cock. Fuck it was cold.

I took some more out and kept it on two fingers, then slipped them into Kyle's anus.

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists into balls.

"A-Am I hurting you?!"

"I'll be fine.."

"O-okay.."

I started thrusting my fingers once he looked like he was comfortable with me keeping them in there, then I removed them, and slid my member in slowly. He seemed fine with it, and told me to move.

I started at a slow, steady pace. We moaned back and forth, eventually he wanted more.

"Go faster... Ah!"

I started thrusting at a faster pace, and eventually harder. I felt as if I were ramming it in. There were sounds of moaning, panting, heavy breathing, and skin slapping up against each other.

"St-Stan! I-I'm gonna!-"

"Me too!"

We both came at the same time, and I pulled out and laid down next to him. We laid in silence for about five minutes, catching our breath.

"I love you, Stanley."

"I love you too, Kyle."


End file.
